


i don't know what to be without you around.

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry, References to Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leftovers.<br/>that's what you are.<br/>just leftovers.<br/>you're nothing special,<br/>not without <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know what to be without you around.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one, I've been writing on for almost two months, but up until tonight, it's been unfinished and nameless, and I'm finally pretty pleased with it!
> 
> Title from ”Breathe” by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

leftovers.  
that's what you are.  
just leftovers.  
you're nothing special,  
not without _him_  
.  
you look like him.  
like a picture that got cropped wrong.  
that's gotta be why she's with you.  
Ange was **his** girl,  
never yours,  
no matter how much you wanted her.  
you're a pale imitation.  
of him.  
of you.  
.  
it's been a while since,  
well,  
y'know.  
everyone else is over it,  
back to normal.  
they've picked up the pieces of their lives  
and glued them back together.  
just like new.  
but you haven't.  
you can't.  
you can't go 'back to normal',  
because for you,  
normal is you times two,  
and now,  
it's you cut in two.  
.  
you're learning how to cope.  
how to pretend to be normal.  
on the outside, you're all put together.  
but on the inside,  
you're a jumble of emotions  
and thoughts  
and  
you're anything but back to normal.


End file.
